neyoentertainerfandomcom-20200215-history
Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)
"Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" is song performed by American singer-songwriter Ne-Yo, taken from his upcoming fifth studio album, R.E.D. (2012). Released on July 10, 2012 by Motown Records, the song serves as the mainstream lead single from the album following the release of an R&B-tinged lead single, "Lazy Love". "Let Me Love You" combines elements of synthpop and Europop with a celebratory chorus co-written with indie-pop songwriter Sia Furler and production courtesy of Ne-Yo's frequent Norwegian collaborators StarGateand British producers Mark Hadfield and Mike Di Scala. A music video directed by Christopher Simms sees Ne-Yo "channeling" the late Michael Jackson in his dance moves, as well as showing off a toned six pack and physique.[1] Background and release Ne-Yo's 2012-released fifth album R.E.D. (as in "Realising Every Dream")[2]is the follow-up to the singer's 2010 concept-heavy studio album, Libra Scale.[3] The album's first single titled "Lazy Love" premiered online on May 14, 2012,[4] and was serviced to US urban radio later the same month.[5]On June 12, 2012, the song was released for digital download in the United States, and a music video for the steamy R&B single premiered a day prior on June 11, 2012 on BET's 106 & Park.[6][7] On July 9, 2012, "Let Me Love You" premiered online to various media outlets.[8] A day later it was released for digital download in Australia,[9]mainland Europe[10][11] and the UK.[12] "Let Me Love You" was served to US rhythmic / crossover radio stations on July 31, 2012 and a week later topop / mainstream stations.[13][14] It was released for US digital downloads on July 31, 2012.[15] Internationally, "Let Me Love You" is the sole lead single for the album.[16] On September 9, 2012, the song topped the UK Singles Chart for the week ending date September 15, 2012, becoming Ne-yo's fourth number one single in the United Kingdom.On Billboard Hot 100 it entered at #94, the week after at #87 the at #73,then at #59, the week after at #50. Its rapid increase up the charts went further as the week after it was on #47 then at #33 the at #25 then at #17 then at #12 and finally this week it has made it into Top 10 peaking at #9. This songs performance has a positive correlation to his 2008 song "Mad" that also started off at a low position but made it to the top 12. Writing and production At 4:14 in length, "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" is an up-tempo club song which combines elements of Europop and synthpop.[5][17] The original instrumental track was written and produced British producersMike Di Scala and Mark Hadfield, who began a production partnership in November 2011. In February 2012 the duo sent the then untitled "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" along with eleven other songs to the management team of Norwegian production duo Mikkel S. Eriksen and Tor Hermansen, better known under their production moniker ofStarGate.[18] The Norwegian duo sebsequently worked on the song writing additional music elements, while Australianindie pop singer-songwriter Sia Furler wrote and recorded the "top line vocals".[19][18] Sia built the song's chorus around the line "Let me love you, and I will love you/ Until you learn to love yourself", which would also become the song's title.[5] The record was then heard by Ne-Yo who decided to record the song, and proceeded to re-write some of the lyrics in the verses.[18] Speaking about the song Ne-Yo said he was inspired by the powerful chorus, and in a press release he elaborated on the song's lyrical content: "It goes beyond the realm of just a relationship between man and woman, "this is understanding what it is to allow another person to get close enough to you to teach you how to love yourself. This song, if taken care of the right way, could help the world!"[5] Kim Dawson from the UK newspaper Daily Star described the song's production as "energetic", which came courtesy of StarGate, Hadfield and Di Scala.[17][20] The melody consists of "euphoric synthesizers" and "pounding beats".[21] Filiming the Music video The music video for "Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" was directed by Christopher Simms.[20]Incorporating choreographed dance scenes, with Ne-Yo baring "his toned physique" in a bedroom scene,[22] the video was uploaded on the singer's Vevo channel on July 18, 2012.[23] The overall atmosphere in the video is "dark", consisting of dim lighting and murky locations.[21] The video begins with an opening scene where Ne-Yo wears his trademark fedora hat to one side, while singing the opening lyrics of the song.[1] The video then moves on to bedroom scenes, where Ne-Yo strips of to show his six pack abs while embracing a topless woman.[1] Trent Fitzgerald from music website PopCrush stated that in the following dance scenes, Ne-Yo was "channeling" the late Michael Jackson in his dance moves. These scenes feature Ne-Yo dancing in front of a troop of backing dancers in a warehouse setting.[1]Finally the video ends with Ne-Yo and his femme fatale on a beach, smiling at the camera.[24 Lyrics Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel Had no example of a love that was even remotely real How can you understand something that you never had? Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you A heart of numbness gets brought to life I'll take you there Girl let me love you Girl let me love you, baby, oh Girl let me love you Girl let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you, let me love you, oh I can see the pain behind your eyes It's been there for quite a while I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile I would like to show you what true love can really do Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you A heart of numbness, gets brought to life I'll take you there Girl let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you, let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Girl let me love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby For every heart that beats For every heart that beats For every heart that beats For every heart that beats Heart that beats Heart that beats Heart that beats Heart that beats Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you And all your trouble Don't be afraid, girl let me help Girl let me love you And I will love you Until you learn to love yourself Girl let me love you A heart of numbness, gets brought to life I'll take you there Girl let me love you Let me love you, baby, love you, baby Girl let me love you Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah